


Agitation

by alternatealto



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Sick!Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatealto/pseuds/alternatealto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cruel to laugh at a man injured by socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agitation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2012 for the Sick!Wilson community on LiveJournal.

**Agitation**

 

 “Wait a second.  You did this  _how?_ ” 

“I’ve already told you once;  I’m not going over it again.  Stop smirking.”

“Am I the kind of person who would  _smirk_  when his bestest bud shows up with a shiner caused by  _socks?_ ” 

“You are totally that kind of person.”

 “I’m hurt.  No, wait,  _you’re_  hurt.  By  _socks._ ” 

“ _One_  sock.”  

“Only  _you_  could reach into a washer, get your tie stuck, somehow start the agitator, and wind up with a black eye.”

“House . . . just shut up and give me an ice pack.”


End file.
